Falling For You
by therewasnothief
Summary: Robbie's love for Cat is a beautiful mystery that she's trying to understand. Cat/Robbie, one-shot, complete!


Just a short one-shot about Cat and Robbie, my new OTP. Aren't they adorable? :3

Inspired by the song 'Beautiful Mystery' by Owl City. I do not own Victorious or related characters.

* * *

_fly by feather,  
this time i'm not ready to die  
but i lose myself,  
oh oh, i'm falling for you_

* * *

'It's always been you,' Robbie said with finality.

He gently brushed her cheekbones with the tips of his fingers, watching as her eyebrows knitted together with disbelief.

'Robbie…'

Cat's dark brown eyes pleaded with him to wait, to stay still until she was able to say something coherent.

'I've always loved your voice,' he said absentmindedly, reaching out to rest his hand on the side of her neck and pulling away after a few seconds. Cat's gaze fell on his and she gave a soft laugh to cover the silence.

'I like singing. I also like giraffes and blowing bubbles. Do you like those things?'

'Of course I do,' Robbie quipped, producing another laugh from her. But his eyes grew quietly anxious as he waited for her to speak again.

She drew in a deep breath and resisted the urge to simply embrace him. No words, no mumbling, no awkward silences on her behalf. Just holding him would be enough.

'I tried to forget about you, but I couldn't,' Robbie blurted out quickly, his cheeks turning redder every second. 'I'd just stare at you in class, wondering what kinds of things you thought about. I couldn't help it.'

Suddenly courageous, Cat gave him a cheeky smile and raised her eyebrow. 'Staring, huh?'

'Oh, of course not!' he replied, laughing along with her. The tension between them had dissipated into the jovial banter that she so dearly loved. She cherished him for his humour and kindness, and it brought her great relief to see him visibly relax at her words.

'Do you believe me?'

'What?' she said, momentarily confused.

'That I... care about you,' he said earnestly, eyes seeking hers now.

'You could be joking,' she replied innocently. 'That's happened to me before.'

Robbie looked into her eyes for a long moment and exhaled, his thoughts leaving him for just a moment to admire the scenery. They stood at the top of a hill overlooking the skyline, mere inches separating them, lost in months of hidden affections and unknown feelings.

And then he kissed her.

Her surprise was evident by the gasp that escaped her. She settled into his frame, pressing her weight against his chest and clothing. She felt a strong arm encircle her waist and support her back, and she returned the kiss with fervour, revelling in his taste and smell.

As Robbie pulled away his face was glowing with satisfaction, and Cat felt a sense of breathlessness at the sight.

_He kissed me. He kissed me. I can't believe he just..._

'I've wanted to do that for so long,' he breathed, laughing as she steadied herself beneath his gaze. And before she could stop herself, Cat had fisted her palms in the front of his shirt and their mouths had connected once more.

She returned his affections, hands rising to feel the sides of his face. Tenderly she pressed herself against him now, seeking to show him what her words could never really express. She had finally realised that Robbie was the boy she always loved, and to finally feel his mouth against hers was a realm of pure joy that she could have never dreamed of.

_Robbie really loves me_, Cat thought brightly, her eyes closed in bliss. Once more they parted and then rejoined again, his fingers entangling themselves in her hair as he eagerly kissed her.

Finally they broke apart and looked at each other, chests heaving with the exhilaration of their first real kiss. Or rather, it was a series of first kisses, and the thought made her laugh brightly in the July sunshine. Robbie's eyes softened as the girl he loved smiled up at him; she adored him and wanted him, and his heart exalted at the thought.

She took his hand and smiled at the ground, almost sadly. 'I… I love you, Robbie,' she whispered. 'It was always you.'

He smiled boldly and held her sides as he kissed her, the knowledge of true, irrevocable happiness reverberating within his chest. As they stepped back from each other again he looked at her with a sincerity so beautiful that she couldn't help but gaze at him in wonder.

_He loves me, and I love him. I wish I could stay like this with him forever._

With that thought, Cat leaned into Robbie's arms and kissed him once more.

* * *

_now or never,  
stand back cause i'm ready to fly  
but i lose myself,  
oh oh,  
i'm falling for you_


End file.
